


Don’t think about tomorrow

by Kru



Series: against all odds [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond didn’t need anything more… On the other hand, maybe he did, because he stopped and took Q in his arms, kissing him like the first time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t think about tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I said it's just a beginning, didn't I? ;>
> 
> And I know, it's neither Monday, nor Tuesday, but I thought it would be good to start this challenge at some point.

Tender fingers stopped for a moment and disappeared, waking him from this strange state of unconscious when he still felt all sensations, but at the same time gave up to their slow motions, drifting off. He still didn’t open his eyes, waiting because he knew that they would be back. And in another second he felt them back on his skin, slowly moving through his hair. The languid move had its own rhythm, almost addicting and completely absorbing. He gave into it instantly, from the first touch when Q’s fingertips caressed only his temple and then gently moved up, delving deeper. It calmed him down and kept him grounded in this very moment. He didn’t know if Q was aware of what he was doing, being immersed in his book. It seems that his hand moved mindlessly as if he wanted to preserve constant contact.

Bond had no objections to that. He wanted it too. Hell, he starved for it. They didn’t spent that much time together lately because even though Bond was consulting and not operating, sometimes his job still required him to be in the field; while Q had his usual duties that ate into their time together almost every evening, if not night, of the last six months. It was hard to believe that they had finally managed to sneak out here, because normal life or more like those pieces of normal life that they tried to have, where always so fragile. Still, even if it required some extreme level of planning and careful moves, they were here, under the warm sun, lying on the beach, shaded and hidden from the whole world by trees and umbrellas.

He smiled at the memory of Mallory’s face when he put a holiday request on his desk followed by Q’s own papers. They said it was just a coincidence, nothing more, because what they did in their private time was nobody's bloody business. And if running to a small town in the north of Italy seemed to be a tedious idea at the beginning, now he thought that was the best he ever had. It was that and kissing Q on that chilly evening one year ago.

He wondered if Q knew that it was all part of Bond’s anniversary present. He might know, because when fingers stopped their journey again and Bond opened his eyes, he met Q’s tender gaze. The man wasn’t reading anymore. He rested his chin on the other hand and just looked at him. His hair, a lavish mess right now, dissipated by the wind and veiled his grey eyes but Bond could see exactly which emotions gathered in their liquid shades. There was this something, this almost elusive and delicate feeling of happiness that made Bond believe he did something good. Whether it was something that happened one year ago or just now, it meant that they finally were in a position neither of them had been in before – they felt safe, they had each other and they didn’t think about tomorrow.

Bond didn’t need anything more… On the other hand, maybe he did, because he stopped the **player** and tossed his mobile on the other end of their blanket. In one move, he was closer to Q, taking him in his arms and kissing like the first time. Q smiled into the kiss before he melted into it. And when they parted he stayed close, his forehead pressed to Bond’s, his warm hands were moving slowly up and down Bond’s back when Bond hovered over him, trapping him to claim all his body, to possess more, to have everything under him and for him.

“That was sudden,” Q whispered with a gentle smile.

“I needed to get your attention,” Bond said, capturing Q’s lips into a soft kiss again.

Q murmured a delicate laugh as he let Bond’s mouth travel lower on his chin and his neck, arching in his arms to give the man more space. “Are you trying to **court** me, Mr Bond?”

“Always,” Bond said eagerly, looking back at Q. He stopped, touching Q’s cheek only with his fingertips when he added, “You had so many **hurdles** with me and yet you’re still here.”

“Ah, that’s because I’m addicted,” Q said, smiling openly now.

“I really do not know if I should treat this as a compliment for my incredible personality or for what my hands can do to you,” Bond wondered aloud, murmuring words into Q’s lips.

“Both,” Q hummed, “definitely both,” he added, finally kissing Bond hungrily.

Using some techniques he probably learned from Bond, he managed to roll them off the blanket and into warm sand. He sat above the man, placing Bond’s hands on his waist with a soundless demand. His eyes were **sparkling** with joy, bursting with it as he looked down at Bond. Bond could feel under his palms that Q’s body was relaxed, his mind clearly calm. All that made him look even younger, so carefree and fearless, that Bond thought it’s almost impossible to love someone so much and still be able to fall for this person even deeper.

“You are my best life decision,” he said under his breath, rising up to take Q in his arms.

The man hid his face into the warm crook of Bond’s neck instantly, clearly starving for closeness. He felt as Q rubbed his cheeks into his rough skin, into his unshaven stubble, doing this thing he always did when Bond was away for a longer time and Q just needed to be full of his touch, taste, and smell. For Bond it was the best answer for what he said moments ago. It was even more. It was like a declaration that no matter what happened to them, it would always be like that when they were together.

“I wonder,” Q whispered into Bond’s ear after a moment. “Do you think they have **rangers** here? Or someone who regularly patrols the beach?”

“Probably,” Bond huffed out into Q’s skin as his lips slowly travelled across the man’s neck and back to his mouth. “Why?”

“I have this picture in my head,” Q said, looking back at Bond with amusement playing in his eyes.

“Show me,” Bond demanded, tightening his grip on Q’s waist as he brought him even closer. “I will pay any fee to see it.”

 


End file.
